1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a system and method for generating red, green, and blue (RGB) primary signals, and more particularly, to a system and method for generating RGB primaries for a wide color gamut using a unique hue, a gamut coverage, and a gamut efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In color encoding in an image capturing device and a video device, a standard red, green, and blue (sRGB) color space is used. When the sRGB color space was first introduced, a gamut size did not matter because analog film cameras, cathode-ray tube (CRT) televisions (TV), and monitors were used as display devices. However, in recent days, almost all video input and output devices are in a digital form. In addition, a high-powered digital single lens reflect (DSLR) camera is capable of capturing a wider color gamut than a color gamut of the sRGB. Accordingly, the display devices are now capable of achieving the wide color gamut. Nevertheless, since color encoding in the video input and output device still applies the sRGB system, the wide gamut data being acquired and outputted is clipped.